


where we belong

by orphan_account



Category: Boyfriend (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kwangmin and jeongmin get high in jeongmin's 1998 toyota.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where we belong

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on my iphone... so it's rough. sorry! cross posted from my lj and aff.

it's friday night and kwangmin is sitting in the passenger seat of jeongmin's 1998 toyota, windows cracked enough for humid summer air to filter in. they're parked in front of kwangmin's house instead of at their usual places for deeds like this—roadside fields, abandoned parks and parking lots, and the alley behind the grocery store kwangmin works at. you know, typical places where delinquent boys frequent to break the law.  
  
kwangmin asks jeongmin why he didn't park in the actual driveway—you know, like, where it's not obvious to the neighbors across the street that they're about to toke up in his car. jeongmin gives a bullshit response of something like the driveway is built weird for the road and it makes it hard for him to turn into and back out of. kwangmin thinks jeongmin is just a shitty driver instead. "okay, man, whatever you say."  
  
jeongmin is apparently having a difficult time breaking the weed apart, and it's kind of making kwangmin impatient. but he guesses it's better than sitting inside with youngmin and minwoo while they watch shitty television and force back the desire to angrily make out. which he was experiencing until jeongmin sent him a text at eleven p.m. that only read "would you like do drugs with me" followed by a flat "yeah" from kwangmin and a call out to youngmin that "i'm going to go do drugs with jeongmin" to let him know he's leaving.  
  
eventually, jeongmin succeeds in the simple fucking task of breaking weed and packs it into the pipe that he pulls from the compartment between the seats. all the while he and kwangmin have been making small talk about classes, parents, and whatever else. shitting on youngmin. the usual.  
  
well, maybe kwangmin does a little more talking. jeongmin prefers it that way though. he likes listening to kwangmin talk about nothing and everything. his voice is nice, and jeongmin doesn't like hearing his own. so it works out.  
  
jeongmin asks for a lighter, and kwangmin fishes it out of the deep pockets of his sweatpants. he feels underdressed compared to jeongmin who actually put jeans on—kinda sad that jeans count as "putting in effort to dressing" for kwangmin. but they're getting high in a shitty car almost as old as him, not going out to public places that require him to look decent.  
  
jeongmin plucks the lighter from kwangmins hands, lights the bowl, and takes a soft, small hit.  
  
"why are you being a little bitch?" kwangmin teases.  
  
"i don't wanna get too high too fast, dick."  
  
"weak," kwangmin drags out. jeongmin hands it off to kwangmin who takes a a deep hit, letting it sit in his lungs a little bit longer than needed.  
  
"keeping it in your lungs longer doesn't make you higher, jackass," jeongmin makes a noise that almost sounds like he's laughing.  
  
kwangmin exhales into jeongmin's face with a lazy open of his lips. "fuck you."  
  
jeongmin's kinda feeling the high. just a little. or maybe he's just feeling kwangmin. his eyes aren't letting him open them all the way, and he's trying to figure out why kwangmin looks so good like this.  
  
"dude, the fuck are you looking at me like that for?" kwangmin cocks his eyebrows, but it's all in good fun. "don't tell me you're feeling it after that baby hit." he's not really feeling high, but, god, he's feeling kwangmin.  
  
"you're so mean, man."  
  
"you love me."  
  
"yeah," jeongmin snatches the pipe from kwangmin and decides to take a bigger hit to catch up with the younger.  
  
after more chit chat, offensive jokes that will send them to hell, and one more bowl, they are stoned beyond belief. jeongmin can barely articulate a sentence and kwangmin has probably lost all sense of reality. they feel so good, though. that warm feeling in their blood and that weird body high you can feel in the weirdest places. "holy shit, i can feel it in my knees," followed by ugly laughing and stupid looks.  
  
jeongmin's hands are pretty much incapable of holding the pipe at this point; it slips from his fingers or he holds it at a stupid angle or he holds it the wrong fucking way—causing sputters of giggles from the both of them. "i want to take another hit, but i really can't," jeongmin laughs.  
  
kwangmin, who has still maintained functioning motor skills, snatches it from him and takes one last hit to suffice for a lifetime. jeongmin is wide-eyed, amazed his lungs can even do that at this point. wide eyes turn to confusion when kwangmin is leaning into him—what the fuck is kwangmin doing.  
  
kwangmin, in all of his high stupor, remembers how to signal that he's about to shotgun jeongmin. he wraps his hand into a loose fist and presses it to his lips to let jeongmin know he's going to pass the smoke to him the easy way—to his mouth from kwangmin's own. no hands or pipes needed.  
  
"come on, dude," kwangmin tries his best to say with lungs filled with smoke. jeongmin leans into kwangmin's fist but, like slow motion, the fist is turning back into a hand and lowering to kwangmin's side. jeongmin is too high for this situation; kwangmin's lips are pressing into his own and the younger opens his mouth like an open mouthed kiss to let jeongmin take in the smoke. this is gay. this is really gay. jeongmin can't stop thinking about how gay it is. and kwangmin is probably too high to care or think it's gay. jeongmin is definitely overthinking this. but kwangmin's hand is resting on his knee, and now he's not so sure.  
  
miraculously, jeongmin is able to do it, his hands fidgeting in space between them. not knowing if he should use them to, like, maybe touch kwangmin too. but he loses his chance.  
  
"you're welcome," kwangmin says as he presses his back into the seat. jeongmin exhales the smoke into the space in front of him.  
  
jeongmin is silent. he hopes it comes off as being too high to speak rather than too uncomfortable. but kwangmin is probably so out of it he wouldn't be able to tell anyway. he should relax; this is normal kwangmin behavior.  
  
they wind up walking to the gas station for icees, standing absentmindedly in the aisles looking for junk to eat, laughing at any and everything. kwangmin is trying to work the icee machine but it's fucking hard, and jeongmin just accidentally pulled out ten cups that he's trying to haphazardly put back. like, it's not his fault they're hard to get out, and they're all stuck together. jesus fucking christ. the person behind the counter pretends not to notice—they do this almost every other week.  
  
they leave the store of the gas station, the bell on the door tinkling as they make their way to sit on the curb under the gas pump area's overhead, icees in hand.  
  
"let me have some of yours, hyung," kwangmin tries to sound cute.  
  
"no, buy your own icee."  
  
"but i did," kwangmin whines.  
  
"it's not my fault you pick the nasty fucking cherry flavor every time. get your own icee that doesn't taste like shit."  
  
"it makes my lips red, and i think that's cute. fuck you." kwangmin takes it from him anyway and jeongmin sighs half heartedly; he can't get mad at kwangmin, honestly.  
  
they sit in silence—there's nothing really to say or rather they don't really need to say anything. kwangmin is drawing circles on jeongmin's thigh and knee, his chin sitting on the palm of his other hand. jeongmin ends up resting his head against the ice storage bin that they're rudely blocking access to.  
  
"why did we even smoke in the car if we were just gonna get out of it?" kwangmin says in a daze.  
  
"well, we would've had to get out eventually?" jeongmin tries to explain. he knows kwangmin is too high or tired to understand what he himself is even asking; like why smoke in a parking lot if you're just going to leave? it's the same concept. it doesn't make sense.  
  
"that's what i'm saying, man," kwangmin moves his shoulders emphatically with each word and rests his back against ice bin, the hinges of one the doors digging into his spine.  
  
"no, kwangmin— like— never mind." jeongmin gives up trying to explain that they would literally need to get out of the car eventually—not just for gas station runs—and that the car is just for not smoking up their living spaces they share with actual other people. youngmin would kill kwangmin, and hyunseong would probably never speak to jeongmin again.  
  
around one a.m., kwangmin pushes himself off the pavement and silently outstretches his hand for jeongmin to grab onto to pull himself up. they walk shoulder to shoulder all the way back to kwangmin's house, hands bumping into each other's. their icees left forgotten in front of the ice storage bin.  
  
"wanna sleep over?" kwangmin asks as jeongmin walks towards his car. "like, there's no way you can drive home after that—i'm so fucking tired i can barely keep my eyes open so i'm sure it's the same for you." jeongmin probably could drive home and he knows that, but he also knows that kwangmin knows that too. the atmosphere is strange—maybe in a good way. kwangmin tries not to think about it too much.  
  
"yeah, cool."  
  
entering the front door into the living room, they notice minwoo sprawled on the couch with youngmin nowhere in sight—meaning in his own bed. youngmin is a bad host.  
  
"i guess you're sleeping with me, then," kwangmin says nonchalantly as he presses the front door quietly closed. jeongmin doesn't say anything. kwangmin thanks god.  
  
after trudging their way upstairs to kwangmin's room, they finally make it and fall onto his mattress.  
  
"i'm gonna die on this bed," jeongmin says with his face pressed into the covers.  
  
"me," kwangmin groans into the pillow. "let's go the fuck to sleep."  
  
"'kaaaay," jeongmin sighs sleepily and pushes himself up with all the strength left in his body to take off his stupid jeans. kwangmin rummages through his dresser for sweats that'll fit jeongmin. they're all too long and they swallow jeongmin up, the hem barely even able rest on his hips. maybe it's cute.  
  
they crawl into bed, too exhausted to turn away and face back to back—the not weird way to sleep with your best friend. suddenly, jeongmin feels sort of uncomfortable. and a little too close in kwangmin's full sized bed. but he sees kwangmin: eyes closed and dark lashes fanning out, hair falling into place so nicely even in sleep.  
  
"go to sleep," kwangmin says in a scratchy voice, faint smile on his lips.  
  
"i am." jeongmin has miscalculated kwangmin—as always, it seems.  
  
"no you're not."  
  
"neither are you."  
  
"yeah. what are you thinking about?" kwangmin hopes that didn't come out weird. but it did.  
  
"you, kinda," jeongmin replies frankly.  
  
kwangmin opens up one eye to see jeongmin. "what about me?"  
  
"you're pretty."  
  
kwangmin has a breathy laugh escape his lips. "okay, thanks. you're... pretty, too?"  
  
"dick, don't say it like you're uncertain," jeongmin hits kwangmin in the shoulder weakly.  
  
"you're beautiful, to be honest," kwangmin's eyes are closed again, and jeongmin knows he's falling asleep. his heart is beating so weirdly in his chest—it's not really beating fast, but it's just. it's weird.  
  
"so are you."  
  
another breathy laugh. "so i'm pretty and beautiful?" kwangmin's voice and thoughts are getting further and further away. jeongmin is almost disappointed that this is nearing its end. "if i'm so pretty, then why didn't you make a move on me while we were shotgunning—or even at the gas station. or walking home?"  
  
jeongmin's face is hot and he can feel the sweat forming on his back. he takes it back: he wishes this would end as soon as possible. "how is someone so tired able to ask such a straightforward question?" he tries retaliating.  
  
"how is someone so obvious when they look at me and not take the chance to kiss me?" kwangmin is so relentless.  
  
"you are so hard to read, fuck you." jeongmin is getting a little pissed. and nervous. and scared. this is dangerous. they're crossing over into territory that is no longer just best friends. but maybe that's okay.  
  
kwangmin opens his eyes and finds jeongmin staring back at him. "maybe you just suck at reading," kwangmin smiles a cheeky fucking grin.  
  
"yeah. maybe we both suck." jeongmin's trying to remain calm, but this is now or never. and he doesn't want it to be never.  
  
"yeah."  
  
jeongmin is brave. "kiss me."  
  
"okay."


End file.
